


Cracked Spirit

by FandomFreak222



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Broken Promises, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loss of Parent(s), New Family, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Trust Issues, Ultimate Sacrifice, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFreak222/pseuds/FandomFreak222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra Rose was just eleven when Batman comforted her in Crime Alley after her mother was shot dead by a person she thought she could trust.<br/>Alexandra Rose grew up into a sixteen year old girl with a bright future.<br/>Alex is a girl with a deadly secret.<br/>She keeps hold of an item that Bruce Wayne recognises. He tries to get her on his side, without revealing too much.<br/>Alexandra Rose thought she could deal with faces from her past on her own.<br/>But, she was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is literally my first ever story, so I am really sorry if it sucks. I do try my best.  
> I'm sorry if it's a little short. I ran out of ideas.   
> I hope you like it, anyway.  
> Peace :)

The gunshot ran out like a crack in the darkened night. Bruce heard from his position on the roof. He tilted his head, listening harder. The echo resonates, bouncing off the walls and around his skull. He estimates the shot came from three buildings to his left. He stands up and jumps off the roof. His black cape billows in the wind as he falls. He whips out his grapple and fires it. It leaves the gun with a hissing sound. Wraps itself around a strong pole. He swings up and lands on the roof. Right where the shot came from. He listens intently. Waiting for an sign that he needs to jump in and kick some ass. A soft sound reaches his ears. He narrows his masked eyes, straining to hear it. It sounds like sobbing. Whimpering. Someone could be hurt. He jumps down, using his cape to slow his fall. He lands lightly, recognising the place instantly. Painfully. Crime Alley. The place his parents were gunned down right before his eyes. He shoves the memory away from him and looks up. To a heartbreaking sight. A little girl has a woman on her lap, blood soaking through a pretty white dress. Her hair shields her face, and her shoulders shake with suppressed cries. The girl trembles with the cold. Bruce can see the goosebumps on her arms. The little black jacket she must have been wearing is pressed against the woman's stomach. A desperate attempt to keep her alive for a little bit longer. But, a futile one. The shock makes him freeze. It's just pure shock. His masked eyes stick to the girl like glue, as she cries over her mother's limp, lifeless figure. His mind flashes straight back to his parent's murder. _Two gunshots. The thuds of their bodies hitting the concrete. The last word his father said._ And the pain of his loss hits him all over again. His eyes flick to a dead rose, four feet in front of the girl. The rose he placed there on the anniversary of his parents murder. It pains him even more. This young girl's mother was gunned down _four whole feet_ away from where his parents were killed in cold blood. The woman died _four feet_ from where his parents breathed their last. . And, amidst it all, is a young girl. No more than ten years old. It brings back harsh memories. Bruce can barely move. Within seconds, the harrowing agony of the pain overbears the little girl and she throws her head back and emits a wail that makes Bruce flinch. _Do something, you idiot!_ His brain snaps at him. The girl finally looks to him, and Bruce is positive she can his heart shatter. Her hair is damp. Her dress wet with blood and tears. Bruce slowly walks over, hands outstretched slightly. He doesn't want to frighten her. Dressed up like a giant Bat? Yeah, that should _definitely_ help this situation. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," Bruce says kindly, softening his gruff tone. The girl's piercing eyes meet his and they shine brightly with unshed tears. Her eyes are a dark blue. They remind him of... Sapphires. Yes, he concludes as she stares at him, gaze never wavering. They _are_ sapphire. "I want to help you." The sniffling reaches his ears, and his heart twists for her. He finally crouches near the girl, eyes falling onto the woman. Her skin is a deathly white, her lips a pale blue. Her eyes match her daughter's. But, dull. They don't hold any sign of life. They just stare at the black sky. Her hair is a platinum blonde. She was a pretty woman. The girl sniffles, holding the edge of her mother's leather jacket even tighter. Bruce takes hold of the little girl's free hand and gently pulls her away. The girl wriggles, hand slipping from her mother's body. She makes more wailing noises, eyes glued to her mother. Bruce struggles with her. For a kid, she's feisty. He sits her on a step and blocks the sight of the body. She's seen enough. She looks at him with those beautiful eyes. She shudders, and he hugs her, trying to comfort her in any way he can. He unclips his cape and wraps it around the little girl's shoulders. She stills, the fabric bunched up near her nose. She gives him a quizzical look, but says nothing. He keeps an ear out for sirens. Gordon would have already been alerted. But... They are slower than the Batman, it seems. A siren breaks out into the cold night air and Bruce rolls his eyes. Typical. He looks back to the little girl, who now stares at the dirty concrete. 

"What's your name?" He asks lightly. She doesn't move. Not a sound escapes her lips. Bruce gives up trying. She's probably traumatised. He remembers it took a lot of coaxing from Jim Gordon all those years ago. He exhales tiredly. The girl watches him with wide eyes. 

"A-Alexandra." She stutters out. Bruce looks down and offers a comforting smile. 

"Alexandra," He repeats, the sirens getting louder. "That's very pretty name." She doesn't acknowledge the compliment. She just returns to her blank look. A car door slams and Bruce looks up to see Gordon wiping a hand across his tired face, eyes on the body. Gordon turns his attention to Bruce and the little girl. And, he looks even more distraught. He comes over slowly, smiling weakly at the little girl. She hides further behind the cape, the red and blue lights dancing across her face. Bruce feels the little girl dig her face into his side and his father mode switches on. Bruce is certain his heart just broke even more. He peels the little girl off him and looks to Gordon. Bruce gets up and lets Gordon take over. The little girl stiffens, but Bruce looks at her kindly. 

"He'll look after you." He states. He goes to grapple away. A hand grabs his gloved wrist and he turns. The little girl stands close by, slender hand wrapped around his. Her eyes are wide and full of innocence, but he can see the grief hidden behind it. She is trying to be strong. Hide her fear. Her pain. 

"What about y-your cape, Mr. Batman?" She stumbles over her words. He can't help but smile at the endearing term. He ruffles her hair tenderly. She doesn't pull away. She accepts the action with a soft expression on her young face. 

"You can keep it," He says warmly. "I have spares." She meets his masked gaze before letting go and curling up against Gordon, who shields her away from the body bag. Like Bruce had done with the body. Bruce grapples off, clearing his mind. It's been a long night. He wonders how that girl will hold up. He hopes she has someone to go home to. He really does. She can't be alone like him. Damn. That was one question he should have asked. _Where's your father?_ He exhales and continues to the Batcave, feeling extra guilty for something that wasn't his fault.

*******

The little girl watches Batman zip off, her sapphire eyes silvering for a second. She feels his pain, his remorse, his guilt. It makes her think. It makes her sad. Why is the man who comforted her so... Down? He made her feel a little bit better. Now, she sits in the comfort of Gordon while men in dark GCPD uniforms examining the body of her mother. She felt the pain of the shot. Gordon's arm presses against her own as he sits surprisingly close to her. She slivers her eyes once again, feeling his comforting presence and guilt. Poor man. He seems guilty as well. But, why? He didn't know her mother. Alex exhales, resting her chin on her knee. Too many questions, with no answers. Gordon tilts his head to look down at her and she covers the silver tint. He cannot know. No one must know. Alex knows this now. Her mother took a bullet for this secret. Gordon clasps his hands. Alex senses that he is going to ask the question Batman did not. She understands, just from what Batman acted like, how he looked when she first saw him, that he has lost family too. That is why she felt so comfortable around him. For a millisecond, she was afraid he was going to harm her in some way, but she knew that he wouldn't. But, soon, her emotions got the better of her. She couldn't control the fact that the only person who had really cared for her was lost to her forever. And, in that moment, she felt every being's emotion. Happiness, rage, loneliness, depression, love. Everyone in Gotham was vulnerable to her. So, she shut it down. Alex learned how to do that a long time ago. Even if she is only eleven years old. Gordon sighs again, attracting Alexandra's attention. She raises her eyes to meet his. He is a tired old man, face wrinkles slightly. He has kind eyes and a soft look on his face. He means well. He seems nice enough. A weathered, beaten old man, but one who would not go down without a fight.

"We'll find who did this," He says quietly. Alexandra blinks. Nods. She knows he will. Because, she knows who did it. "But, I need your help. Who did this to your mother?" Alex hesitates, the moments before her mother's murder took place replaying in her mind. She takes a shaky breath, closing her eyes. She cannot let herself be prone to strong emotion. She bunches up the cape even tighter, trying to gather up the courage to meet Gordon's eyes and tell him the devastating truth. Alex didn't want to believe it, either. She wanted this just to be some sick, twisted dream that she'd wake up from. And her mom would still be alive, with a smile on her face, humming lullabies to soothe Alex's thoughts. But, Alex knows it will never happen. No matter how much she wishes and hopes that it is. 

"My dad," She says in a quiet voice. Gordon raises an eyebrow and Alex realises he didn't hear her say it. Even to her, she sounded like she was fading away. Her voice rings out clearly when she tries again. "My dad, Mr. Gordon." Gordon shoots her a sad look. The gunshot still rings around her head. The sound of her mother sucking a breath. The sharp pain Alex felt in her mind from the pain. The thud. tears cloud Alex's vision. Alex's eyes drift to the body bag, even as Gordon tries to shield her away. She'll never forget the sound of the zipper going up. _Ever._


	2. Protect GCPD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra is still young, but very strong. A nasty street fight goes down. Her best friend, and legally classed as her sister, Barbara Gordon calls with a situation that puts Alexandra in her place.  
> Gotham's police department is under attack by some crazy chick with swords.   
> Alexandra makes a choice that could shape the way people see her. In good ways and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people of the Internet!  
> The song that matches Alex in this chapter is 'Drown In You'. Hey, I was listening to it on repeat writing this. So good.   
> I am so sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I started college and it's been hectic. It's fun, though, I must admit.  
> Anyway, this chapter might seem a bit crappy. My first fight scene. I'll try to make sure it doesn't drag.  
> No promises XD.  
> Sorry if it's too long.   
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this.   
> Peace :)

Night fell quickly over the city. People practically retreated to whichever place they came from, be that a nice house or a cardboard box. Nobody with a brain would be out in Gotham City after dark. The stories aren't exactly made up. Some of them are. Buy, hey, people aren't stupid. They know better than to walk around Gotham when the sun goes down. Except one. A girl with long platinum hair walks into the the large group of people, gathered into a crowd. Her hair is streaked with light, cotton candy blue. It glimmers softly in the dull lighting of the dirty street way. People look her up and down, eyes roaming over her figure. She rolls her eyes. This young woman doesn't want any shit right now. She just wants to get this over and done with before her adoptive father clicks onto the fact that she is gone. A silver of guilt runs through her at the thought. She promised she would never do this again. And, yet, here she is. In a dark street way, with a crowd of people leering at her as she passes into the circle. It's a dirty job, but it keeps this girl on her toes. And, no, don't assume. It isn't being a stripper. Or anything that even _resembles_ the jobs that some women and men have to do to make ends meet. No. It's probably much, much worse that doing the nasty with strangers. What is it, you ask? Street fighting. You probably think Batman will swoop down and save the day, break it up. No. This part of Gotham is mainly untouched. Yes, she has seen him around helping people, but the place the fighting takes place no one even knows about. Not even the cops. Which, is good to a certain degree. It means she can use her skills as a fighter to win. Not for money. She likes venting anger. Not a good way, but her new dad, the man she is willing to call father took all of her alcohol. Yes, you heard that right. She drinks. Hard and heavy. But, she is also willing to get help for that. Like, she is sixteen years old and already on the road to a little something called _liver failure._ But, at least she had the balls to admit she had a little bit of a problem. Street fighting was also a problem. It still is. She just needs to be... Careful, this time. She can't take a bad hit. He sees a bruise on her and the disappointment she will see in his eyes will crush her. And, the pair will be back at square one. This woman doesn't want that. Not again. And, yet, here she is. In the middle of the circle, eyeing up the big man who decided it was a good idea to take her on. She may be short and slender, but she has hidden power behind her fists. And legs. She likes to keep in prime physical fitness. It is good for her. Even if she had a nasty drinking habit... Yeah... Well, then. Moving on... 

"Oh, she's gonna get flattened." A female voice whispers in the crowd. She blinks and her beautiful blue eyes sliver over. She will not use her powers to win. She doesn't need to. Martial arts will help her. Powers aren't necessary at this point in time. If he pulls a dangerous weapon, then maybe she can enhance her speed, her ability to survive. But, unless that situation comes to life, then no. Powers will not be used. At all. In any way. The cold Gotham breeze brushes her black leather jacket back lightly. She stops walking. Exactly in the middle of the circle of people. Silence descends over the people present. The man gets into a shitty fighting stance. This young woman rolls her shoulders lightly, eyes never leaving the man. He's bigger, much bigger, than her. He wears baggy cargo pants and a basketball shirt that she pays no heed to. Street fighting can be dirty. No rules. But... She is ready. She cracks her fingers. Gets into the correct fighting stance. She sees the look in his eyes. She knows his first move. A left hook. Aimed at her jaw. A small smirk pulls at her face. This will be finished in at least a minute. One hard punch to the right side of his face and he'll be out like a light. She raises her fists. Focuses her sharp gaze. The tension in the air is so thick, it could be cut with a knife. The man makes the fist move. Thing is, the poor guy didn't even know what hit him.

*******

Her closed fist drives straight into his jaw. A ripple of 'oohs' go through the crowd of people at the connection that rings out dully. The man's dark grey eyes roll back into his head. He topples over. She shifts out of his way. Her eyes sliver and she scans his body. He's out cold. She was right. One punch was all she needed. That wasn't a tough one. Hmm. Sh wants a tough one. But, she hasn't got time for chatter or another fight. It was a good move, though. She didn't really expect one punch to put him on the floor. Her phone rings and she tuts quietly. Pulls her phone from her pocket and slides the screen across to answer it. She raises the light blue coloured iPhone to her ear. A panicked breath comes at the other end and it sets her on knife edge. Something is wrong. Silvering her eyes, she senses the fear, the nervous air. Something is very wrong. She flicks her gaze to the dark night sky. It is full of stars, blinking and glittering. All stars, no moon. She channels her powers to focus on the person on the other end of the line.

"Babs, what's wrong?" She asks quietly, people giving her odd looks. They can't know that she was adopted by the wonderful Jim Gordon, the Commissioner of GCPD. He took her in after he came to the scene of her mother's murder. He didn't want to see another child go through the pain of it again. And, yet, the poor girl he had comforted after Batman had left had no one. Literally, no one wanted her. Gordon didn't understand why. She was very quiet, yes. She was strong-willed. And, she was broken beyond words. She needed someone. So, Jim took her in and cared for her. For months after Gordon took her under his wing, she cried herself to sleep. He felt bad for her, but damn, he stood in for the person who she needed most. The man who left her in that state of mind. Her father. And, after a few years, she decided to admit to herself that he was more of a father than her real one was. Barbara is her best friend, and a sister to her. Not by blood, but by heart. 

"GCPD is under attack! Woman with a sword, apparently. Alex, I can't get in!" She cries breathlessly into her receiver. Alexandra Rose sets her jaw. Jim could be in trouble. She looks around at the crowd and steps over the man. She's about a block away from GCPD. A hard sprint could get her there fast. She keeps the phone against her ear as she walks quickly to the end of the alley. Sighs heavily. 

"Calm down, Barbara, I'm coming." She says, a cold edge coming to her voice. A small sense of relief hits Alexandra and she relaxes her tight muscles. That helped Babs a little bit. She seems calmer than she did mere minutes earlier. Barbara answers with a small 'okay' and Alex ends the call. The cool breeze brushes her hair to the side. Time to fuck some serious shit up.

*******

Alex kicked the doors open to the police department, earning a few curses and yells from the officers present. They all eye her with unease. She pulls her jacket off, tosses it and reveals a crop top that flashes a toned stomach. She wipes her face with her hand and exhales tiredly, feeling the fear from inside the walls. She looks to a female officer with long dark hair held back in a very messy ponytail. Smiles kindly.

"Where's my dad?" She asks politely, not wanting to seem threatening to the officers. That is for the lady with the swords taunting the officers trapped there. Alex senses Gordon. He's there, too. He's probably trying to be a hard-ass, which he is, but he hasn't got swords. This bitch does. Alexandra can deal with that. The dark haired officer's hazel eyes light up in recognition. Finally. Took long enough. The woman points, her GCPD jacket shifting as she does so. Alex nods in thanks and proceeds. Getting into the right position, Alex Sparta kicks the door. It flies off it's hinges, hitting the partially carpeted floor with a heavy thud. It was a powerful hit. Leading to a clean break. Gordon locks eyes with Alex and he shows signs of worry, but gratitude. Gordon and his wonderful daughter are really the only people who know about her powers. It was a secret her mother died for. A secret that Alexandra couldn't hide from Gordon. He guarded her and even offered to help her control it more. He is a lovely man. And, Alex has the honour to call him a father. The woman has long dark hair and a bat -shit crazy gleam to her blue eyes. This bitch looks nuts. Mental. Needs to be locked up. She spins, two katana's in hand. The silver metal catches the light as she focuses her attention on Alex. Good. That was what Alex wanted. Gordon shifts to help an officer up. Always caring for others. He's a good man. Alex kicks some pipes and the metal snaps off. She picks them up and twirls them around her slender fingers. Feel their weight. They seem strong enough. The two dark grey metal poles are the length of her forearm. They will protect her veins if the katana gets to close to her skin. And, it'll hurt like a bitch if this lady gets hit with them. They are made out of solid steel. Alex will guarantee she gets a few hits in. Her powers will definitely come in handy now. As her favourite Youtuber says: Speed is key. Settling the poles to rest against her forearm, the metal cool against her skin, she slides her foot backwards. Gets into fighting stance. This is the type of fight Alexandra was looking for at that stupid place. But, no, the guy she was against got knocked out with a fist to the jawbone. Pfft. At least this fight looks like it's going to be entertaining. She just can't wait to see the look on this woman's face when she underestimates Alex's strength and agility. The looks are always fucking priceless. The woman swings down at Alex's face, earning a worried yelp from Jim. Alex darts to the aide, the sword whipping down past her shoulder. She then sees Alex distracted. With one flying kick, Alex zooms into the wall. Her spine aches from the impact and she's pretty damn sure there is a dent where she hit it. Alex climbs to her feet, grabbing the discarded poles, pissed off. That happened. This woman is stronger than Alexandra thought. Wow, she underestimated this lady. She masks a smirk with her hand as she wipes it over her chin, in thought. Before crazy lady can react, Alex's speedy reflexes kick in. A fist drives into her face. She yells out. A look of surprise crosses her face. She spits blood out of her mouth and glowers. A shocked cop looks between us.

"What the fu-" He hasn't got time to finish his sentence, as she silences him with a look. He looks scared. Well, of course he would be. She's got a goddamn weapon. All he can do is watch. If this woman is as skilled as she looks, any bullets fired her way will be cut clean in half. Alexandra is going to have to work hard to take her down. GCPD needs some help here. Where's the Batman when you need him? Jesus Christ. Alex clangs the poles together. They make a loud metallic sound. The woman readies herself for a sudden attack. She makes the first move instead. Her sword clashes with the metal poles, Alex's speed making it difficult for the woman to find an opening. Alex roundhouse kicks. She ducks, evading. Sword and metal clash again. And again. The smell of iron fills the air, sparks flying. Literally. Alex takes another swing for her head, spinning round with a powerful kick. Again, avoided. She retreats back, both hands wrapped around the black hilts of her weapons. Darts forward. Metal clinks and chinks as they clash, once again. Sweat beads on Alex's face, her eyes silvering each and every time. She needs to see the moves. Her speed and strength is the only thing stopping this insane woman from impaling her like a fucking kebab. Alex decides to turn the tables. Inching forward, she attacks. Each and every strike is met with a different sword. Irritating. Grunts of power echo around the room as the girls battle it out in the middle. Alex slips up. The sword slashes her left arm. She falls forward,, feeling the skin tear from the sharp blade. She grunts in pain, clenching her teeth and wincing. That hurt. 

"Fuck," She mutters quietly, turning back around the face the attacker. She wears a sick smile of satisfaction. Blood trickles down her arm. Alex feels it. Smells it. Pain vibrates through her. With a dirty look, she pushes it away. Pain can be felt when she isn't fighting. The woman goes again, thinking that she has somehow weakened Alexandra. Bad move. Alex ducks. The blade whistles over her head. She shoves the pipe guarding her arm upwards into the woman's abdomen. She grunts. The air leaves her in rush. Alex swings for her head, but the woman is fast enough to block it. Alex pushes down. The woman fends it off. Knuckles turn white. Her hand shakes with the force of holding the two pipes away from her face. Sounds of strength and desperation ring out. Bounce off the walls of the police department. The woman looks down while Alex tries to get the sword away from her. Something whistles past Alex's leg, smacking into the lady's free hand. She cries out. Alex hears a sound. A pen knife goes skittering across the floor. Looking up, she sees the one and only Batman. He goes to throw another streamline Batarang, but the lady moves directly at Alexandra. Alex smacks her in the throat with the metal. Eyes remain on Batman. Choked coughs reach her ears. She holds up a finger, returning her attention to the woman. Her hands rub at her neck. Coughing, she drops her sword. It clatters to the floor. Alex runs and spin kicks the woman in the face. She drops. Alex dusts off her hands. The woman wipes the blood from her face. Glares pure hatred at Alex. Before Alex can respond, she tosses a smoke pellet. It goes off with a hiss, sending plumes of cool grey smoke into Alex's face. She covers her eyes, coughing a little bit. When it finally clears, the sword freak is gone. Alex tuts in annoyance.

"Bitch," She says in an irritated fashion. She turns back to the Batman, breathing somewhat heavily. Her eyes shift back to sapphire before he can notice. Her hands open and the two pipes hit the floor. She then dusts her hands off. Gordon smiles.

"Did us a favour there," He says with a nervous chuckle. Alexandra hugs him and he hugs back. A warm feeling runs through her and she smiles against his uniform. 

"Nobody messes with my family," She says, earning an 'awh' from onlooking cops. Batman comes over, offering a hand. Alex takes it, feeling the smooth glove between her fingers. He nods his head and she returns it. She's fucked. Her brain races with different possibilities. All of which, she ignores. No time nor place for them. Not when the big, bad Batman is stood directly in front of her, shaking her goddamn hand. Hell to the no.

*******

"Nice moves," He says, making a flustered feeling run through her. Does he recognise her as the girl he comforted in Crime Alley the night she lost it all? Will he recognise her after that ass-kicking she served to the woman with the weapons? She feels nothing from him. At all. A disappointment runs through her at that, but she covers it up with a smile. He is Batman. He probably saved more people. Just because he comforted her that night doesn't mean he'll remember her name. It's been five years. Of course he isn't gonna remember.

"Thanks," Alex offers carefully, guarded. he seems... Different. The fatherly sense she first received is no longer present. He seems colder, harsher, less open. It makes her nervous. Why? What happened to him to make him so emotionally cold? When did he get so bad with emotion? Alex sighs. Questions. Again, with no damn answers. Batman lets go of her hand and Alex flips her hair over her shoulder, her arm still bleeding. Gordon offering his jacket, to cover the wound, but Alex shakes her head. It stings now, and it'll hurt a little more later, but it isn't bothering her much right now. The tickle of blood running down her arm is aggravating her. Before Alex or any other officer can say anything or do anything, Batman retreats, as fast as he had came. Welp, that was the most pointless thing ever. Wow, she shook hands with the Batman. Like it damn well matters. A grin tugs at her face, while Gordon starts to fuss over her arm in a fatherly fashion, clucking his tongue like an angry mother hen. It'll be one hell of a story to tell her friends at school on Monday. They may not believe her, but she has the battle scar to prove it.


End file.
